


The Truth Hurts More than Anything

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, kuroshin and slight konoshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But it was the first time you’d been out in a while… And you got in a fight over it, didn’t you?” Shintaro was flattered that Konoha was so concerned over him, really, but his constant worrying and questioning was really beginning to fray his nerves (especially since there was a small, nagging voice telling him that Konoha was absolutely right, that relationships weren’t supposed to work this way, and he should leave while he can).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Hurts More than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> au where shintaro and kuroha have been dating for a few months and moved in together
> 
> cross posted from my tumblr narcissistic-sassafras

“Where are you going?” Shintaro freezes up, hand still reaching for the door. Kuroha sounds angry. Why is he always so angry? Shintaro turns around slowly, offering a small smile to Kuroha, who glares back, arms crossed. “I promised Konoha I’d go see that movie with him, remember? It starts soon.”

“No, I remember you agreeing to ditch the movie and stay here with me.” Kuroha’s eyes narrow. Shintaro remembers saying no such thing. “You were out with Konoha just the other day. You don’t need to be seeing him again so soon.” He was in one of those moods again. Shintaro would have to tread lightly, or he might _really_ get angry.

“Sorry, but you know how Konoha gets. If I don’t show up, he’ll just come here and get me himself. It’s a short movie, and I’ll come back directly afterwards, okay? I promise. I won’t be gone long at all.” He holds out his hands in a placating gesture, trying to sound as convincing and well-meaning as possible. Kuroha stares a while longer, and Shintaro begins to think this won’t possibly end well, but eventually he gives a short nod. “Fine, whatever. But you better run back.”

Shintaro lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Thanks.” He closes the distance between them to give Kuroha a brief kiss, and then he’s walking out the door.

“Oh. You’re a little late…” Konoha is already waiting outside the house, looking vaguely concerned. “Are you alright?”

“It’s fine. Kuroha just needed to know where I was going.” He does his best to seem nonchalant about it. It really isn’t a big deal, he’s used to this kind of thing by now. But Konoha always finds a way to make it sound worse than it actually is.

“He didn’t try to stop you again, did he? He barely ever lets you leave the house, now…”

“That’s not true. We went out the other day, remember?” Why couldn’t Konoha just drop it? If it was truly a problem, he would be the first to know.

“But it was the first time you’d been out in a while… And you got in a fight over it, didn’t you?” Shintaro was flattered that Konoha was so concerned over him, really, but his constant worrying and questioning was really beginning to fray his nerves (especially since there was a small, nagging voice telling him that Konoha was absolutely right, that relationships weren’t supposed to work this way, and he should leave while he can).

“Look, we’re going to miss the movie if we stand out here talking. We can talk about this later.” _Later_ as in _hopefully never_. Sighing irritably, Shintaro starts walking, clearly indicating that the conversation is over. Konoha frowns slightly, opens his mouth to say something, thinks better of it, and reluctantly falls into step beside his friend.

The movie is exceedingly boring; one of those cheesy, low-budget romances that Konoha likes so much. Shintaro has the entire plot figured out within the first ten minutes, which gives his mind time to wander within its own thoughts. He hopes Kuroha’s in a better mood when he gets back. He really would like to spend some time with him today.

It feels like only half an hour has passed when he finds himself following Konoha out of the theater. He’d promised to go straight home, hadn’t he? He would have to pass on whatever Konoha suggested next (Konoha never just wanted to see a movie, they always had to do something afterwards. usually it involved food).

True to form, Konoha asks to go somewhere else. “Shintaro, let’s go get some food. There’s that pizza place a few blocks away…” Didn’t he just eat an entire tub of popcorn? How is he still hungry?

“Sorry, I’ve gotta pass this time. I promised I’d head straight back afterward.” Shintaro slowly starts edging away. Konoha’s going to say something again, he knows it.

“Oh… But, we haven’t been out very long. It was a short movie. If we’re quick about it, I’m sure Kuroha won’t mind. You should be able to go out as long as you want, anyway. He doesn’t control you.” Konoha seems oddly defiant. Shintaro groans. There’s no way his friend is going to let this go. He has no choice.

“Fine, fine. But we have to be super quick about it, okay?”

“Alright!” Konoha smiles happily, grabbing Shintaro’s sleeve and dragging him along.

For once, Konoha keeps his word and eats quickly. They’re finished and out the door in only twenty minutes. Shintaro checks his phone. He’s been gone two and half hours. Shit. That movie was longer than he thought; Kuroha’s probably getting impatient.

“Crap, I need to hurry… He’ll get mad if this takes much longer. Uh, sorry Konoha, I can head back on my own. I’ll see you later.”

“Oh, okay. …If he is mad, you’re welcome to spend the night with me. You can come over anytime.” Shintaro eyes Konoha suspiciously. What the hell is he trying to say?

“Jesus, Konoha, it’s not that bad. I know how to deal with him, okay?” There Konoha goes again, blowing the whole thing way out of proportion. So he’s been having a lot of fights with Kuroha lately. It’s not the end of the world. Shintaro isn’t going to end up dead in a ditch or anything.

“Are you sure? I don’t want him to hit you again…”

“I- That was _one_ time, and he didn’t mean to! I’ll be fine, okay? I really need to go.” He turns around and storms off before Konoha can say anything else. His friend is really starting to irritate him (he pushes down the voice agreeing with Konoha. there was nothing wrong with his relationship with Kuroha, they were just going through a rough patch).

He arrives home in a huff, kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket aside. “Kuroha, I’m home!” he calls out. No answer. That’s strange. Maybe he’s in the bathroom or something? He wanders around, checking the bathroom and the bedroom. Nothing. He’s about to try texting him when he hears a quiet voice call out, “I’m in the kitchen.”

He enters the kitchen, confused. Kuroha is leaning against the counter, watching him. “Why didn’t you answer?” Shintaro asks, confusion growing by the second. “Is everything all right?” He’s being very quiet. It’s slightly unnerving.

“What took you so long?” His voice is barely audible, and his eyes haven’t left Shintaro since he walked in the room. Shintaro is getting a very bad feeling.

“Sorry, I guess the movie was a bit longer than expected…” He scratches the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. Hopefully Kuroha will just accept the excuse. He really doesn’t feel like arguing right now.

“No, it wasn’t. I looked up its runtime. It ended about half an hour ago. You should’ve been back by now. What took you so long, hmm?” His eyes have narrowed ever so slightly. The bad feeling intensifies.

“S-Sorry, I… I guess I got a little distracted, and hung out a while afterwards… I’m sorry, I know I said I’d come straight back. I-It won’t happen again, I swear.”

“That’s right, it won’t. Because you’re not going out with him again.” What? He couldn’t decide something like that. “How stupid do you think I am? I’ve noticed how often you go out with him. Did you think you could keep it secret forever?” He’s glaring now, voice growing louder.

“What? You think I’ve been…seeing Konoha?! He’s just my friend, okay? I’m allowed to go out with friends. We just went to grab a bite to eat after the movie. We weren’t staying after to make out or anything!” Shintaro can’t keep the incredulity out of his voice. Does Kuroha really think he’s been cheating on him? With Konoha? That’s ridiculous.

“Oh, like hell I’m going to believe that! Why else would you be going out with him so often?! I bet you didn’t even see a movie.” He sneers, moving one of his hands behind his back. “But it’s fine. Because you’re not ever going to see him again. You’re going to stay here with me from now on.”

“What the hell are you talking about?! You can’t decide something like that! I’ll see him if I want to!” Shintaro was getting angry, himself. Who the hell does Kuroha think he is? He can’t just keep him from his friends like that.

“No, you won’t.” Shintaro can see anger flash in his eyes, and then before he can notice what’s about to happen Kuroha swings a fist at him, catching him in the jaw. He stumbles back, clutching at wound and watching in stunned, silent terror as his boyfriend picks up a butcher knife off the counter.

“W-What… That’s… Kuroha, please don’t…” He’s never been this bad before (he was right, Konoha was right, he should have listened. but now it may be too late). “I’m sorry, okay, it won’t happen again, I’ll stay here as long as you want. J-Just please put the knife down.”

“Hmmm…. I’m not sure I believe you.” Kuroha tests the knife point with a finger. “How do I know you’re not going to run off at the next available opportunity?” (That’s exactly what he’s going to do. He needs to get the fuck out of here. Just keep him distracted until he backs off. Once there’s a clear shot at the door…)

“I-I promise I’ll stay, I promise. Please put it down. Please. I’ll do whatever you want.” Kuroha falters, body relaxing slightly. It’s all Shintaro needs. He rushes forward, shoving Kuroha back into the counter and taking off, making a beeline for the door. He’s outside by the time Kuroha recovers and registers what’s happening. It should be safe out here. If Kuroha tries to him follow him now, someone might see.

He doesn’t stop running until he’s reached Konoha’s house, banging on the door and begging to be let in. As soon as the door opens he rushes inside. “Shintaro…? Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“I-I need to sit down.” He can’t stop shaking. Konoha nods, leading Shintaro to the couch. It isn’t until he’s sitting on his best friend’s couch, seeing the look of worry and concern on Konoha’s face, that what just happened finally sinks in. “Oh, god. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. You were right, Konoha.”

Konoha makes a questioning noise that turns to one of alarm as he realizes that Shintaro is crying. “Are you okay?! Shintaro, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“I… I thought… I-I thought he was going to kill me…” He can barely manage a sentence through his tears. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to say much more than that, but Konoha seems to understand. He reaches out to pull Shintaro closer to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and gently stroking his hair.

“…It’s okay. You’re safe here. I’ll protect you. I won’t let him touch you. It’s okay.” Shintaro simply clings to him, trembling and sobbing. He still doesn’t quite feel safe, but he feels safer here with Konoha than anywhere else.


End file.
